User talk:ReshiramArc1255
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Tai-Chi Senjimon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Hi!Tai Chi Bing 23:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Tai Chi Bing Hi whats sup do u find editing page hard of easy.Blaze22b 00:30, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Blaze22b 6:27 PM March 6, 2012 iceprincess wanted me to ask you this but can she add pictures from the chinese version as well? Can you help me edit my wikia -------> yugiohpedia.wikia.com Res Blaze And I would like to ask you if you can put a chat box on this wiki? ~ Ice Ok. I'll try to fix the paragraphs with the wrong grammar and spelling as soon as possible. ~Ice so are u gonna add a chat box :D Blaze22b 23:15, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Reshiram, (not trying to sound impatient or rude) can I get some screenshot form the next episode and post it on a page please? Iceprincess59554 22:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Whatever. ReshiramArc1255 00:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I was just noticing that on Deviantart that there are some farly interesting and well done pictures out there and i was just wondering, do we have the right to post the pictures on this wiki and have pages about them? Of coarse the original artist would be cited as well. FreelancEricSH3 02:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have been wondering since I am usually here to draw Luka and stuff, Isn't it spelled Mishka?MeklordArmoredDragon 17:06, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Reshiram can you delete this page http://taichisenjimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mishicaka Some stupid dumby was using it to talk bad about Mishka. >:O Thanks MeklordArmoredDragon 02:56, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Adim can you make me adim in this wiki i'll surely make it better than it now Reginald Kastle 17:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how.ReshiramArc1255 22:14, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I've been looking the comments and this is just from my point of view, i think there starting to get a little cluttered out there. I think what we need are some forums out here on this wiki. The comments on these pages should just be for comments and not for discussion. The forums are where discussions should be. I don't know if it is possible but it is just a recomendation. FreelancEricSH3 03:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC)